


Forever and Ever

by i_remain_lost



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Pregnant Lena Luthor, Temporary Character Death, cute baby, non-graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_remain_lost/pseuds/i_remain_lost
Summary: A once peaceful night was shaken out of control when Lena went into labour weeks early. Worried for their baby, Kara and Lena rush to the DEO in hopes of a safe delivery. Even with Kara's assurance that everything would be okay, Lena still felt dread that she may not have the family both women had so desperately hoped for.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 25
Kudos: 251





	Forever and Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that everyone has had an amazing Thanksgiving break! Thanks for stopping at my work on your way to others. I sincerely hope you enjoy it!
> 
> -L

It began after both women had retired for the night, holding each other closely as always and gently luring themselves to a peaceful sleep. Everything was fine until about two in the morning when Lena slowly sat up in bed, roused from her sleep by feeling a strange ache in her stomach. She lifted the covers and gasped at her sneaking suspicion that she prayed wasn't true. "Kara," Lena nudged her wife sleeping beside her without taking her eyes off of what she looked down at. Her voice shook from fear. "Kara, wake up."

The mess of blonde hair stirred a little before opening her eyes and staring up with confusion at Lena. "What'cha need, Lee?"

The brunette didn't verbally respond. She just stared at her wife with a worried face before pointing her gaze back down at her lap. Kara sobered quickly and sat up, looking down and her eyes instantly widened; the sheets between Lena's legs and her inner thighs were soaked in clear liquid, suggesting only one thing that Kara could think of. "Is that—"

"N—No, it's way too early. The baby's not due for another two months." Lena stuttered, immediately panicking.

At her wife's growing anxiety, Kara shot straight up out of bed with a dash of superspeed and tugged on a random pair of pants before rushing to the pregnant woman's side. "It's okay. We've gotta get you to the DEO." She helped Lena to the edge of the bed and dove for a sweatshirt and some pants for the brunette and quickly got her dressed, packing a bag of some minor essentials and raced to the car.

The whole ride was filled with tension and nervousness. Kara grabbed her phone and called Alex, who thankfully picked up at such a late hour. _"Kara? What time is it?"_ Her sister's tired voice sounded through the device.

"Lena's water just broke early. We're on our way to the DEO." The Kryptonian wasted no time at all, spitting the words out in a rush as she sped through the streets of National City in their small vehicle. The couple agreed that flying wasn't a good option because of Lena's nervousness about height, and she didn't need any more stress given her condition.

With her superhearing, Kara could tell that Alex had already shot out of bed, waking Maggie in the process. _"We'll be there in ten minutes."_ She said and hung up, leaving Lena and her sister in panicked stillness.

The Kryptonian broke the silence, grabbing her wife's shaking hand on the console and kissed the back of it. "Everything's going to be fine,"

Lena nodded absently, the streetlights outside showing the tear tracks that ran down the younger's face. "Promise?" Her voice cracked as she looked her lover in the eyes, expression full of distress.

Kara silently swallowed down her emotions, trying to be strong for her wife. "I promise." She managed to get out, squeezing Lena's hand and smiling lovingly before turning her eyes back to the road. 

Thankfully, Kara and Lena lived close enough to the DEO that it wasn't long until the two women had their cars pulled up to the secret facility. The Kryptonian launched herself out of the car once she put it in park and supersped to Lena's side and helped her out of the car. Just as the brunette got on her feet she gasped and fell into Kara's front, one hand around her stomach and the other up against her wife's chest. "Contraction," Lena whispered, breathing deeply to help with the uncomfortable pain.

Given the urgency of the situation, Kara asked if she could just carry her inside and Lena slowly agreed, focused on riding out the contraction. The blonde walked inside with her labouring spouse in her arms and was met by Alex, Maggie, and a few other DEO agents. When the two Danvers's eyes met Kara felt a little bit better knowing that she'd have the support of her sister.

"Here, down the hall," Alex directed, noticing Lena's firm grip on Kara's shoulder and pained expression. The four women followed the two agents down the bustling base into a large, secluded room, monitors and red sun lamps. The lights were there just in case something happened related to the baby's possible super-strength. Clark didn't have powers until he was older, but Alex insisted on taking every precaution they could. Nobody had ever given birth to a half-Kryptonian child, which was the reason Kara had also insisted that it would be a good idea, equally concerned about the safety of Lena and their child. The blonde hurried and laid the pregnant woman down on the hospital bed, sliding her arms out from under her body but still grasped the brunette's hand tight despite her contraction ending a few seconds ago.

Alex began bustling around the room, grabbing a portable ultrasound and coming back over to the bed. "How far apart have your contractions been?"

"I—I don't know. That was my first one." The Luthor informed her sister-in-law, trying not to worry about the next pain that would surely come.

"Have you bled at all? Not too much physical activity?"

"No. I don't know." Lena began to panic as Alex lifted her shirt and spread some clear gel on her rounded belly, pressing the transducer to her lower stomach while looking at the monitor, only vague black and white static shapes to be seen.

Kara's other hand came to rest on the brunette's neck, pulling her gaze to her face. "Hey, it's okay. Breath for me." She kissed her wife's pale forehead. She knew Lena. She knew that if anything happened to their baby boy then she would blame herself. Kara looked to Alex for an answer to the unspoken question... If the baby was okay.

Maggie was watching the whole thing out of the way. The auburn-haired woman turned to her girlfriend and asked her to guard the door, making sure no one came in or out. She recognised that Lena wanted privacy during the birth, happy to grant her that wish. As she turned back to the screen Alex furrowed her brow for a moment, only to gasp softly the next. "What is it, Al?" Kara asked, noticing the look on her face.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck." Alex quickly put the transducer away and set the ultrasound machine aside.

The older Danvers' information just made Lena worry further. "Is—Is he...going to die?" Her voice choked up on the last word. Kara too struggled to remain steady, blue eyes widening, sight foggy from her approaching tears.

"He'll be just fine, as long as can get him out soon."

The Kryptonian only became more confused. "How soon? Her water just barely broke minutes ago."

"The baby isn't currently in distress because the cord is only wrapped around once which means that it's loose, and he's turned the right way," She explained, writing very quickly onto a clipboard at the end of the bed. "As long as we keep an eye on it, both you and the little guy will be fine."

Relief came in waves for everybody, Kara pressing yet another kiss to Lena's slightly more relaxed hand. "See? I told you he's fine." That brought a small smile to her wife's face, but a different worry swept into the Luthor-Danvers' mind.

"But I thought it was too soon?"

Alex rested her hand on her sister-in-law's leg and smiled, also looking relieved. "You're okay, the baby's okay. Sometimes early births just happen and that's alright. We've also never had a half-human and half-Kryptonian delivery, so some things might be slightly different. Judging by the ultrasound, since he's two months early he's gonna be a lot tinier than most babies, but his vitals are fine."

Lena could only nod as another contraction made her stomach tighten painfully, thankful that she was able to squeeze Kara's hand without worrying about hurting her. It was only her second, meaning it wasn't too painful, but it was had snuck up on her, and it felt quite uncomfortable all the same. Alex logged the time of the contraction before telling Kara that she'd back soon, leaving with Maggie to give the soon-to-be parents some time alone. As much as Lena was incredibly grateful for the support of Alex and Maggie throughout her entire pregnancy, she felt as if she could breathe a little easier alone with her wife. 

"I can't believe we'll finally get to meet him soon!" The blonde's voice grew a lot happier as it reached Lena's ears, the alien lying her free hand on her wife's round stomach, joy written on both women's faces despite the stress of the situation.

"Me too. I feel like it was just yesterday when I looked down at that positive sign on the test." She recalled. The couple had tried for over a year for a child, doing procedure after procedure to make sure that they would be able to have a baby that was both of theirs. When that long-awaited dream had come true, Lena knew for certain that no matter what the world threw at them, she and Kara were always stronger together.

>><<

_The day that they found out Lena was pregnant was one of the most amazing days of their lives. Kara had come home from a long day of Supergirl duties to a crying wife. Lena had explained that she took a pregnancy test and it came up negative. The Kryptonian comforted Lena and helped her get popcorn ready to watch a movie in hopes to take their minds off of another failed attempt at a family. Lena asked Kara to throw the test in the trash, unable to look at it without tears springing into her eyes. The blonde did just that. She was just about to throw the test in the bin when the heartbroken Kryptonian took one last glance down at it and almost choked on her tongue at the changed result._

_" Oh, Rao... Lena! Lena, get a look at this!" Kara ran into the living room and knelt next to her crying wife and showed her the pregnancy test. "Look!"_

_The CEO wiped her eyes and looked up from her lap. "What?" Kara pointed down at her hand. Lena slid to the edge of the couch and stared at the pregnancy test, hands flying to her mouth as she gasped, seeing the new result for herself. "Tell me I'm not just seeing things."_

_"Nope. It's all real." The blonde found herself wiping away tears of her own as well as her wife's. Lena bounced off the couch and into Kara's arms, sobbing from the incredible emotions running through her body. There was a baby inside of her. Her and Kara's baby._

>><<

It was an agonizing four hours later. Lena's labour had progressed quickly. What was once small pains that last for a few seconds at a time, leaving her back tight and aching had now grown into excruciating torment to the brunette's torso. More than a dozen screams had left her mouth, but Kara had been there to dab sweat from her brow and gently rub circles over her wife's belly. She offered encouraging words and kisses whenever she could. Lena had heard about how some mothers would curse and yell at their spouses during labour, the hormones and stress clouding their brain a little, shouting that they had done this to them and that they would never have another child again, but that didn't happen with her. She knew what kind of endeavour she had signed up for, and she acknowledged that watching a loved one in pain couldn't be an easy challenge for Kara either. No matter what kind of challenge, Lena and Kara were in it together one hundred percent.

Alex had come in to check how far along Lena was, shortly after announcing to the two women that it was time for the tired CEO to start pushing. Lena was so exhausted that by the last few pushes she could only whimper and pant, the only thing keeping her going was the fact that she and Kara would soon meet their son. Their baby. Both women had to push aside the images of their son growing up and going to school, losing his first tooth, getting a summer job, and so many other great family adventures to focus on the task at hand.

When their baby entered the world, Lena felt as though she could finally breathe for a minute, but it had been a few seconds, then a whole minute and neither Kara or Lena had heard their baby cry yet. The blonde looked up from where she sat on the bed next to Lena, stroking her hair softly. "Alex, what's going on?"

Alex made a frustrated sound. "He's not breathing." She rubbed the small baby's back, pinched the umbilical cord, patted the little boy's bottom, trying to get it breathing, but nothing worked. The older Danvers worked quickly, cutting the umbilical cord and carrying the limp child over to the soft infant warming table to examine him. She pulled the stethoscope from around her neck and listened for the baby's heartbeat.

The silence in the room was suffocating. Every minute of quiet meant more trouble for their child. All Kara could do was comfort her crying wife the best she could and wait for her sister to say something. When the red-head looked up to her sister, she just inhaled shakily and shook her head. "I can't hear a heartbeat."

 _No_. All noise faded out of Kara's mind, save for the distressed sobbing of her poor wife, the mother's body shaking with the force of them. None of the pain Kara or Lena had felt would ever compare to the feeling of complete and utter...loss. Devastation. Dreams being ripped out of their hands.

Even through tears of her own, Alex gently wrapped her nephew in a blanket and picked him up. "D—Do you want to hold him?"

Wordlessly, Kara nodded and let go of Lena's hand for the first time in hours to open her arms. Alex placed the lifeless baby in Kara's arms that were normally so strong but were now so weak, so heavy. The tiny infant was so small that she just held him safely in her hands. She studied her son's face, taking in the messy child's blond hair, small nose and chin. A tear slipped down her cheek and landed on the pale blue blanket, right above the baby's unmoving heart. Just once, Kara channelled her superhearing and listened for something, anything, but all she heard was Lena's intense sobs to the right of her. This baby filled them with so much hope and happiness for the past seven months, but right now just thinking of the word 'baby' made Kara's heart want to quit out. The next heir to the House of El, her child, her blood was dead.

Her blood. Kara's brain started shifting for a minute. _My blood._ Their little boy was half Kryptonian. Surely something with the yellow Sun lamps would help. "A—Alex, turn...turn on the sun lamps."

"Kara, I don't think th—"

"Just do it!" The blonde commanded, her sister jumping at her harsh tone, but nevertheless, she walked over to the side of the room and pressed a small button, making bright artificial sun rays stream across the large space.

Kara couldn't explain it if she tried, but something in her mind was telling her to unwrap the limp baby, exposing it's ghostly pale skin to the warm light. She somehow knew what to do from there. Kara let the blanket fall to the bed Lena rested on as she floated in the air just enough to put the baby on her lap without having to lie him on a table. She wrapped her hands around the small infant's chest and used her thumbs to gently press on her son rhythmically, mimicking a heartbeat. "Please, please work," She whispered, praying to Rao that something would happen.

After almost two minutes of administering CPR to the baby, a sound rang through the room that immediately made Kara burst into tears. The little infant cried out loudly, lungs and heart _finally_ kicking into gear. Alex gasped and huffed out a relieved breath, hand covering her mouth, also relieved that life had returned to her nephew. The blonde floated back to the ground, holding her son and smiling even as tears streamed down her face, similar to her wife. "There you are!" Kara exclaimed, voice quivering from emotion. They didn't lose their son. Everything was okay.

"Can I hold him? Pl—Please?" Lena whimpered, running on pure adrenaline from the terror that her child was dead.

"Of course." Kara had no objections, passing the naked baby to her exhausted wife and covering him in the previously forgotten blue blanket to help keep him warm. 

Lena's tears still came as she looked down at her baby boy, this time from joy. She gently patted the infant's back to calm him down. After a little his cries had stopped, he too tired from a long day of effort and experiencing new things. "Hello, my little boy."

The Kryptonian wiped Lena's tears away, kissing her damp forehead before turning to Alex. She had stopped crying, but her cheeks were shining in the light, tear tracks visible. Kara embraced her sister and leaned into her touch, overwhelmed. Their son was dead. He was gone, but now he wasn't. "Good job, Supergirl." The auburn-haired woman's voice was slightly teasing, but Kara didn't mind, welcoming a bit of humour after a stressful situation. "I'm gonna go tell Maggie and J'onn if that's okay with you guys. No visitors yet, of course."

The blonde let her sister go, alone again with Lena and their child. Kara faced the hospital bed where her wife beamed as she looked at the tiny baby, his little hand grasping her finger already so tight. The brunette didn't ever want to let go. "You're so beautiful." Kara just had to say, walking back over to Lena's side.

"I'm a mess."

Kara simply shook her head, a strong grin making her blue eyes shine brighter. "You just gave us a child, Lena. You're never a mess. Messy hair, sleepy, no makeup, sweats and baggie t-shirts, you're just so beautiful."

The crimson blush stood out on Lena's face, fresh tears brewing at her wife's sweet words. She looked to the quiet little bundle of joy in her arms. "Thank goodness he has your hair," She pointed out, laughing softly as the infant wiggled around silently. When the brunette's laughter subsided, a sudden sob broke through as she held her son tighter. Kara was quick to ask what was wrong, pressing herself closer to the new mother's tired frame. "We almost lost him, Kara. I almost killed him. I did for a little."

"No," The blonde said firmly, shocked by the sad words that had come out of her wife. "You did absolutely nothing wrong, Lee." She made Lena break her gaze away from the baby to look up at her. "We had no clue what was going to happen, none at all. We're just incredibly lucky he has your strength." The Kryptonian leaned down and planted a soft, reassuring kiss to her beautiful wife's smooth lips. It was hard to not get carried away in the feeling of Lena kissing her back, but they had to break away when Kara felt a tug at her loose blonde hair. She pulled away and looked down at their baby grasping a lock of her golden tresses and wanking on it with surprising strength. "Hey, that's mine, little man."

Lena's melodious laugh returned when the little boy tugged on his mother's hair harder. "As much as I love 'little man', what should his actual name be?"

"I have no clue," Kara admitted, smiling down at her family. "You did all the work, maybe the rights to that should belong to you."

"Nonsense," The Luthor-Danvers objected. "You have every right to name him as much as me. Luthors always do 'L' names, but I think I want a 'K' name...after you."

The Kryptonian struggled not to cry again, touched by wanting a name for their son that was close to her's. "Okay. How about, umm, Cameron? But spelt with a K, of course."

Lena smiled and studied the baby in her arms, nodding slowly after a moment. "Yeah. He looks like a Kameron. Kameron...Alexander. After your sister." She sighed after a moment, grin even bigger on her face. "Gosh, that's going to be a mouthful. Kameron Alexander Luthor-Danvers."

"You forgot the Kryptonian name." Kara pointed out, body shaking with laughter. "Unless you don't want him to have one."

The brunette reached up to kiss her wife, smiling into the soft embrace. "Absolutely. Do you want to hold him while you think?"

Kara beamed, gently taking the baby out of Lena's arms so she could relax for a little. As she leaned down to kiss Kameron's tiny forehead, a name popped into her mind. "I know. Kam-El. Like your Earth name! How does that sound, buddy?"

Lena could feel the adrenaline wearing off and the exhaustion starting to take over, but the last thing she saw before succumbing to sleep was a positively cheery Kara smiling down at their child, whispering softly as she rocked slowly on her feet. Kameron was so tiny that he could easily fit in a small shoebox, but seeing the strong Kryptonian hold something so fragile and precious was the most beautiful sight Lena had ever been given the pleasure to witness.

>><<

After Lena had gotten her strength back, she and Kara left the DEO with their brand new baby boy, Kameron Alexander Kam-El Danvers-Luthor. He had gotten used to his crib easily, and Lena would often put the little guy to sleep, but before leaving insisted on just watching him sleep and smiling at his tiny snores. Whenever the thought of Kameron not breathing, Kara having to bring him back rose into her mind, her wife would walk in and hug her from behind, kissing her sweetly and telling her that everything was okay, that their son was okay and how proud she was of her.

They gave each other a family, and it was _beautiful._  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 _Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thought and opinions in the comments, and I will do my best to respond! Once again, thank you for your time,
> 
> -L


End file.
